


Let Me Take Care Of You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: CEO Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hungry Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren fluff, Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo and Poe share a more tender moment together. It’s not just about sex, after all.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was kind enough to give me this prompt. Sorry it got a little weird.

By the time Poe made it back to his office, he was already starving. Cranky too; he’d done a good job at keeping his composure during a very frustrating meeting, but only just. It was then that he heard footsteps, turned around —

— and it was Kylo. Okay, if he wanted office sex, maybe later —

“Not in the mood,” Poe mumbled. 

“Should I leave?”

”No, stay.” Poe almost kicked himself for nearly driving Kylo away. "Just...I can’t fuck tonight; I feel terrible.”

“Actually,” Kylo said, “I was thinking of taking care of you.”

That Poe couldn’t say he expected. “Taking...care of me?”

”Yeah. You’ve been in meetings just about all day. How about I take care of you? You haven’t even had dinner.”

Poe chuckled. “No complaints from me.”

Even as he ate his part of the meal that Kylo had laid out for them, Poe couldn’t help but wonder if he was being too messy in front of Kylo, but fuck, he’d been starving. He’d mostly kept chocolate bars in his desk for emergencies, but even that hadn’t staved off his hunger. Kylo also ate, and Poe guessed he wasn’t starving as much. The texture of the food, fine meat, was juicy and tender, and Poe hummed contentedly as he ate. 

“You must have been hungrier than I thought.” Kylo said. 

“Mmmmm...” Poe moaned softly. “Today was pretty stressful.”

”I can imagine. You take care of so many people — you think it would be nice for someone to take care of you?”

”You’re too good to me,” Poe murmured. 

“Of course I am. You stole my heart, Poe.”

Poe stopped. He wasn’t quite full, but he had to admit that he was surprised (and touched) by what Kylo had said. Kylo continued. “It’s bad enough that you’re fucking sexy. But you also have to be kind and caring and witty and...everything else. I want more moments like this with you. Where I can spend time with you, fuss over you a bit.”

Poe swallowed. He definitely hadn’t expected that. He was used to Kylo whispering dirty, praising things to him...not things that were guaranteed to melt his heart. 

“Keep eating,” Kylo said. “You’ve barely finished your dinner.”

Poe sighed and started in on his green beans. “You’re so fussy,” he said, but it was with affection. 

“Well, I couldn’t let you go hungry.” Kylo said with a grin. 

It was after the green beans that Poe could sense having some room left in him for the chocolate cake that came with the meal. He finished that off, and by the time he was finished, he was not only replete but stupidly content. Poe sighed contentedly; he felt better. His head wasn’t spinning, he didn’t feel faint or on edge, or anything like that. He just felt better. 

“You’re too good to me.” he said. 

“I do my best.” Kylo had finished his part of the meal too, and he also looked quite content, quite...happy just to be around Poe. 

“We should do this more often,” Poe said. “Not just sex. I mean, I love the sex, but I also love you. I want to know more about you.”

Kylo smiled. “I could never refuse you.”

Poe looked back at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “I know.”


End file.
